the unloved crused night fury
by joehayes1234
Summary: its about hate and abuse sory about the speeling i have a beat reader now who will help me
1. Chapter 1

(This takes place a few months after the movie) In the place where the Queen of dragons had once lived all was destroyed. However, in the rubble there was a egg that survived it. The egg of the Dragon queen. The egg moved and moved. It finally came was a female Night Fury. She had scales as black as night and a birth mark that looked like the Queen of dragons. She waddled out of the rubble. (Here is the dragon's POV)

Where on my life am I?,she thought. Somehow her wings flapped by itself. She was able to control it and sipped at a puddle of milk.(Narrator POV)

I can sense something, thought Toothless but ignored it. He and Hiccup flown all around Berk to make sure all dragons were fine. He saw something fly towards at him and hit him square in the face and the thing fell a 100 feet and left a crater in the ground. Toothless and Hiccup flew down to see what it was. It was a Night Fury. (Female Night Fury's POV)

I was flying and I hit someone. I roared (in pain not because I was angry) and fell a 100 feet. The ground punched me. Ow, the pain, so much pain! I looked at my tail and my tail fin was ruined. I really wanted to fly and then another dragon came down and I stood as best I could but the dragon pinned me down.

"Please don't hurt me!,"I caterwauled.

"We saw your birth mark. We know who you are. You are a sibling of the Dragon Queen."  
The dragon slapped her.

"I want my mommy!"

"I killed her already, weakling!"(Narrator POV)

She blacked out. She woke up and felt pain. Dragons of all kind hurt her in every way they could think of. She thought they were done but then the humans whipped her and gave her no mercy or any sign of sympathy or sorrowness. There was just abuse. On that night, she cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

nightfury pov I woke up the next morning and saw a bowl of fish I tried to grab it but it was out of reach my body hurts all over I wish mommy was here toothless (pov) you want to go beat up that dragon am I right bud I shook my head don't worry we give it a couple of days to heel then we attack again make her pay for what her mother made you guys do hiccup was right she deserves it she said she was just bore i surged it off and went over to stormfly hey story hey tooth those are there nicknames hey you no the dragon we kept attacking yea what did you attack her with owe just my spikes but i kind of saw a look of fear and sarrowness on her face yea lets go see how the thing is doing maybe punch her a pit more OK then lets go i got hiccup to but on my tail were i can fly by myself and we left they got there shes gone how is she gone alert everybody ok night furys pov after a lot of pain and strugling i got out of the chians and left then i saw a cove i slped and fell great how can this get any wores my tail fin is gone and i cant hunt (it starts to rain) great just great rain i fell aslep out in the cold no dragon would feel pity on me no won will i woke up in the moring i know what i need to do kill myself yes thats it i then thoght off how i could do it i can strave myself to death yea that will do then i fell asleep toothless pov i am so going to hurt so much for leaving us so much she wishes she was dead i tracked her sent were is she it got closer and clorser then i looked and saw it was were me and hiicup meet i heard her talking to herself i know the only way to frgive them for my mothers acticos is suicide hoe to do it sraving to death yea thats it i guess i will go to sleep now and wait tell its over wow she want to die andshe was just bore she is so young i know i will get hiicup and tell him (dragons can talk to humans in this one) hey hiccup yea bud you know the night fury thst escaped right yea well i found her and she wants to cammiet sucide thats terrible even for her yea shes at the cove were we met ok they get there she is hitting her head agiset a rock this is for me being stuipd this for for me having no friends and this is for me being unable to fly toothless go get her ok i need to shoot the ground to get her attion he shoots at the ground and pins her down no leave me alone i am trying to kill myself thats why were taking you to are home do youj want that yes yes please oh thank you thank you thank you come i can carry you i look stronger than you think ok they get back to the house they go to hiicups room then the little thing sits in the fertherst coreier of the room and sleeps


	3. Chapter 3

night furys pov i woke up and saw the dragon know as toohless eating fish and i was hungry so he was destrsacted eating his fish i saw one by his tail i strated to sneek over there i alomest had the fish just about there i got it but then toothless saw me i droped the fish and toothless slaped me with his tail and what do you think your doing i i was just hungry well you doint get any fish but no buts why do you hate me i told you allrdy becasue of you have powers like your mother did so just shut up hicup came upstares and and saw i was up hey girl you want a fish toothless grworled at me no no thake you ok then dad home hide under the bed son son up here dad i hered huiccup say any news on the night fury no not yet hey whats that i looke at were hes pointing and sees my tail out from under the bud he reches for it and pulls me out no no no how did she get up here hiicup did you hide her here what no dad i just came up straes a few minunts before you did ok then so what are you doing here dragon came for a personl beating please no more no more beatings shut up he kicks me in my ribs and i hered a sicking crack i scremed out ahhhhhh it hurts so much dad stop why son you no what her mother did to yours yes but dad look at her she couldent harm a fly and me and toothless saw her trying to kill herself for her mothers actions ok than put if she does anthing anything at all i will beat her ok got it dad


End file.
